powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kira Christina Ford
Kira Christina Ford is the Samurai Ranger Snow, Purple Samurai Ranger, and second-in-command of the Samurai Rangers. History Kira was raised at the Shiba House, along with Jayden, to become a Samurai Ranger. Ever since her mother died, Kira has been training doubly hard to become a Samurai Power Ranger. Kira makes her first appearance in Origins Part 1, when battling the Moogers. it seems that even by this early episode, she is a master at weapons, because when she's just fighting with the Spin Sword, she manages to knock out the Moogers, and with her Blizzard Wave, she can destroy swarms of Moogers with one strike. She also delivers the first line of dialogue said by a girl, saying, "Sweet." The producers also slipped in an inside joke because the actress who plays Kira likes horses, they had the horse used in Episode 1 nearly buck Kira off. Later, in the Megazord battle against Tooya, her zord is revealed to be the Wolf Foldingzord. In Origins Part 2, her Samurai symbol is revealed to be the most complicated one of 7 symbols. (7, because Lauren and Jayden have the same one.) In The Team Unites, she is seen sparring with Jayden. She stops one of Rofer's fists, but he gets blasted back along with Jayden. In Deal with a Nighlok, she is impressed with Jayden's mastery of symbol power. In Day Off, Kira goes to Rainbow's End with the other Rangers, but she senses that the most basic strategy of war is being put into action: divide and conquer. When Dreadhead comes, she says, "Let's Ranger up, guys!" When Jayden uses the Beetle Disc, Kira says, "I knew you could do it!" In Sticks and Stones, Negatron says to Kira , "He'll never like you back," and you can clearly see she is terrified. In There Go The Brides, she is the only one NOT emotional, because she is seen rolling her eyes most of the time. But she, however, is still dressed up, in a turquoise dress with black leggings, dark purple combat boots, and her Polartec jacket. She also has her charm bracelet, though she lost it on a trip to Los Angeles. In Forest for the Trees, when all the other Rangers go to deal with Desperaino, Mentor Ji tells Kira to stay behind and he then gives Kira the Cobra Disc, which is black and gold. He tells her to only use it in times of grave danger, then sends her off to help the other Rangers. But this time, she doesn't use the Cobra Disc. Test of the Leader and Jayden's Challenge In Test of the Leader, when the Rangers hear Master Xandred's voice, Kira says, "Gosh, what is that? That's really creepy." At the Shiba House, when Mentor says that Master Xandred must know, Kira, instead of Mike says, "Know what?" When they fight against Robtish, right after Emily and Kevin go down, Kira jumps in front of Jayden and gets THREE full blasts of his power. She slumps to the sand. After Jayden says, "Whatever it takes to protect my friends," he glances onc at Kira. So great is Robtish's power that even after Emily and Kevin start to get up, Kira remains unconscious. When Kira gets seriously injured by Robtish because she was trying to protect Jayden, Jayden is visibly upset, and storms off to his room after Kira regains consciousness. Here is an accurate recording of the other five Rangers and Mentor Ji's conversation after Jayden storms off: Kevin: I wonder why Jayden's so upset. Kira: (sitting up) I don't know, actually. He's always serious, but never this much. Mike: Well, what's his personality like? What might he do? Kira: Well he might- (her eyes widen) (she turns to Mentor Ji) Mentor, where's Jayden? Mentor Ji: He was packing. (Kira jumps to her feet) Kira: What for? Emily: You need to rest, Kira. Kira: No. Jayden's leaving. I've got to stop him. Mentor: Emily's right Kira, but you come with me. (conversation ends) Kira: (shouting) Jayden! Jayden! Jayden, come back! Jayden, please! Jayden: (heading out the door of the Shiba House) (thinking) I'm sorry, Kira. I can't put you, or any of the other Rangers in danger ever again. I'm leaving to put you five out of harm's way so you won't get injured ever again. In Jayden's Challenge, she sees him at the beach, and is about to talk to him, when Robtish and his Mooger Army attack. Kira's encouraging words are, "You're our leader. We need you." Kira remembers the Cobra Disc Mentor Ji gave her, and together, her and Jayden create the 9-disc Cobra Cannon and blast Robtish into a building full of concrete. Afterwards, when Robtish is defeated, Jayden says, "It's good to be back," to which Kira replies, "It sure is," and slaps his face. Meeting Antonio (again) When Kira smells the arrow, she recoils at the smell, but still keeps the parchment so she might be able to identify the handwriting later. When she meets Antonio with his fish cart, he knocks her over when running away. When Kira gets the call from Mentor says Jayden went to Spring Valley, she says that she is going alone and that the rest, come to Spring Valley either if you've captured the fisherman, or you've lost his trail. When she gets to Spring Valley, her and Jayden have a VERY brief conversation when they're fighting Vulpes: Jayden: Thank god you're here! Where have you BEEN? Kira: Leaving the others to chase the "fishy arrow" guy! Jayden: The what? Kira: Fight Now, Talk Later! (both backflip out of the way) (Mike, Emily, Kevin, and Mia arrive, but then all six of them fall on the ground, unmorphed) Vulpes: I know you can't handle what I'm about to throw at you! Antonio: Catch of the day! (throws fish at Vulpes) Now this, is a big moment. Man, this is going to be so golden! Now let's do this! (morphs, fights the Moogers and Vulpes, destroys them, and reveals himself to be Jayden's best friend, Antonio) In Room for One More, she pats Jayden's shoulder and recollects her memories of Antonio as well. At his interview, she holds him back when Mentor Ji says no, and hands his morphed to Jayden. But when Antonio wants to join the team, she urges Jayden to give him his morpher. She is impressed when Jayden and Antonio take down the monster. In Blue and the Gold, she tells Kevin to lay off Antonio, and is next to Jayden and actually, very noticeably, flirting with him for most of the episode. In Team Spirit, she joins in with the no, and she says, "What the HECK is that?" when Splitface does his Body Swarm. When Splitface takes Emily's spirit, Kira is upset, but that is quickly quenched by jealousy when Jayden says, "What did you do to her?" There is a close up of Kira's face after Jayden says that, and she says to herself, I get it. He chose her. The jealousy actually helps her to defeat Splitface. In the MegaMonster form, she uses the Cobra Sting Megazord to defeat Splitface. Afterwards, she also says, "SURPRISE!" She is surprised when after they say that, Jayden puts his arm around her shoulder during the festivities. Her mood considerably lightens after that. The Black Box When Kira learns that Mentor plans to have Antonio program the Black Box in The Tengen Gate, she is immediately worried for Antonio's safety, but understands the risks and she convinces Jayden that if Antonio wants to try, let him go for it. She is horrified when Jayden gets poisoned, because of which she almost manages to blast Octoroo off his feet. In Boxed In, she's VERY impressed when Antonio adds his element of light to the Rangers' Sixtuple Slash. In Broken Dreams, she supports Jayden when he collapses after making a portal. She also kisses him on the cheek. When Antonio gets up and they fight the giant Moogers, she has to support both of them over to the bench. She groans and says,"We really need to stop getting into these situations." She also looks up when the garage door opens. While Antonio shouts at Deker, Kira supports Jayden by grabbing his shoulders. In The Ultimate Duel, as they watch Deker defeat the Moogers, she says,"Are you sure you can even handle him?" When Jayden and Antonio talk to Deker, she says,"Yeah. There's no way we, or any of the other Rangers, will fight you. We're not like you, you freak." When Deker threatens innocent people, she glares at him and mutters some unpleasant things under her breath. Later, at the Shiba House, in the living room, she stays silent, even when Kevin tells Kira to stop him. She answers,"It's his choice. Besides, Antonio's right. It has to be Jayden alone. And also, Deker said he would attack innocent people." She is also sitting on the same couch as Jayden. Ar night, she watches Kevin and Jayden spar with a smile. Outside, she says to Jayden, "Deker's CRAZY. Be on your guard, OK?" ''After Jayden leaves, giving Kevin the Tiger and Lion Discs, Mike fears he (Jayden) won't come back. Kira reassures the other Rangers that Jayden WILL come back. Then she mutters under his breath, "He has to." When the other Rangers find Jayden on the cliff, Kira helps him up and Jayden is more than a little tempted to kiss her. When they go back to the Shiba House, Kira says that it's good to just sit at the dinner table and relax. RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER! Pre-Serrator Era In Super Samurai, Kira is rollerblading with Emily and Mike, when she notices the big pool of Sanzu River water and calls Emily and Mike, along with the other Rangers. She nearly gets killed by Arachnitor, who seems to have a personal grudge against her. Then Jayden uses Super Samurai Mode to defeat Arachnitor and afterwards, she seals a leak with symbol power. In Shell Game, she manages to poison the invincibility of Armordeevil's shell with her Cobra Sting. Then, when Kira goes to get Antonio, she agrees with Mike and Emily asking if they should let Anonio sweat it out. In Trading Places, she gets turned into a statue of a Samurai, so she got off the best of all the Power Rangers that got switched. Serrator Era (Something Fishy-Stroke of Fate) In Something Fishy, Kira is revealed to have no fears at all, but slightly laughs when she finds out that Jayden is afraid of spiders, and she comforts Antonio, which helps with his intense icythophobia. In The Bullzord, she nearly gets killed by the Bullzord, and in He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother, she is revealed to be able to sing AND play the guitar, something that makes her the fourth female Ranger to be able to play the guitar, after Kimberly Ann Hart from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Cassie Chan, from Power Rangers Turbo and In Space, and Kira Ford from Dino Thunder. This is when Jayden pulls her aside and says, Kira, I was really impressed with your singing." Kira said, "Where exactly is this conversation going?" Jayden answers, "To here", and kisses her on the cheek. Later though, in Kevin's Choice, because of Skarf and his ultra power as a MegaMonster, the two of them-even Jayden, and he doesn't forget ANYTHING- forget about the kiss backstage. Afterwards, she is congratulated and even Jayden is impressed with her singing. She gets her chance to use the Black Box in The Strange Case of the Munchies after Emily. She says, "Super Samurai Mode!". Even though Emily defeats the Nighlok, she uses the Black Box to defeat the Moogers, which have been upgraded. In A Sticky Situation, it seems like Jayden and Kira have grown closer. When the Rangers get stuck by Epoxor, she gets stuck next to Jayden. By Trust Me, all the Rangers, especially Kira, have developed a fiery hatred of Serrator. When Kira sees Mentor Ji take out the Master Blasters, she is impressed, even more so when Mentor Ji delivers the Bullzooka. At the end of Trust Me, she is seen clamping her hand over Mike's mouth after he calls Mentor Ji "old". In The Master Returns, she is upset when Jayden takes his anger out on the Rangers, especially Kira, nearly knocking her unconscious. Later, he apologizes to the Rangers, especially Kira. Afterwards, when Jayden is knocked unconscious by Master Xandred, there are, for the first time in both seasons, tears in her eyes. In Stroke of Fate, she is surprised by Deker's choice, and when they form the Samurai Gigazord, her Cobra Foldingzord is the REAL zord that finishes Serrator off, rather than the Shark Foldingzord. Post Serrator Era and Arrival of Lauren Shiba In Fight Fire with Fire, she watches Daisuke deliver the scroll to Jayden with the Shiba symbol on it, and she comes VERY close to kissing him. When she sees Jayden packing, she hides behind the door, then when she comes out of her hiding spot and asks him why he's packing. Lauren already knows why and tries to stop him. She protests and glares at Lauren and Jayden. She comforts Emily but she holds back her tears and glares at Jayden. When Jayden comes to Kira last, she shakes her head and cries. Jayden walks out of the Shiba House, and Antonio puts an arm around Kira's shoulder. Kira and the other Rangers are saddened and upset over Jayden's departure. While they talk about him, Kira nods at Antonio. She buries her head in Mike's shoulder and cries. Lauren remains quiet as she knows she can never take Jayden's place. In The Great Duel, she is seen in the background, pacing the length of the room, while Mentor Ji is talking to Antonio. While they're in the training room, she is sitting on the steps, a dejected look on her face. She pulls out a locket and looks inside it, and there is a picture of Jayden and her inside it. She bites her lip and fights back tears. While they're, er, "eating lunch", she isn't there. In Evil Reborn, when Kira reaches the fire, she shouts, "NO! JAYDEN!" when he seemingly gets struck down. Later, after Deker is defeated, she is seen sitting next to Jayden, occasionally patting him. When he looks at the five of them, with a tear in his eye, she says, instead of Mike, "I didn't think so." When Mike gets the call that Lauren and Antonio need help and Jayden says he'll come, Kira hugs him while the other Rangers smile. Then, she says, "RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!" the loudest. When she sees Master Xandred, she says," This is SO not morphinomenal", quoting Kimberly Ann Hart from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In The Sealing Symbol, she is the least surprised when Master Xandred absorbs Dayu, but she does say, in shock, "What did he DO?" While Lauren is drawing the Sealing Symbol, Kira is shown to be very agile, as she slips out of his grasp barely more than once. When Antonio nearly gets killed, she grabs Lightzord and almost, ALMOST manages to stab Master Xandred, but breaks her wrist. When Jayden comes, he smiles when he sees Kira is alive. After Lauren fires the Sealing Symbol and it doesn't work, Kira is shocked when she sees Master Xandred is sill alive. When all of the Rangers, including Lauren, fall to the ground, and Jayden leaps to Lauren's side, Kira is a bit jealous. After Jayden teleports them, Kira is seen behind the wall, listening to Lauren and Jayden's conversation. Before those two are done with their conversation, Kira slips into the house. When Jayden and Lauren come into the Shiba House, Kira is saying grimly, "We caught got on the flip side that time.",quoting Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers Dino thunder. She immediately stops though, when Jayden and Lauren come in the room, and she, for some reason, starts concentrating on her cast. When Lauren says she's stepping down as Red Ranger, Jayden and Kira try not to stare at each other, because both of them, without fail, are remembering the kiss backstage in He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother. When, in battle, the Shiba Fire Disc explodes, before anyone sees, she picks up the remains. When Master Xandred blasts the six Rangers all to the ground,and Master Xandred says he's going after Lauren and Jayden says, "Lauren", Kira, just to comfort him, takes his hand. In Samurai Forever, she makes the ultimate sacrifice, something that ALL the Rangers, even Jayden, who understands sacrifices, gape at her for. While unleashing the final symbol power attack, she still has the Cobra Disc, and she unleashes all the power of the Cobra Disc by throwing it up in the air and slicing through it with her Mega Blade. Master Xandred is destroyed. While they're stumbling through the wreckage, Mike is staring at Kira like she dropped from the moon. Kira, not Antonio, says to Jayden, "Say it. say it one last time. Together. You too, Mentor." Jayden agrees. "Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours!" At the Shiba House, Kira is leaning against a wall, creepily similar to how she was standing when Lauren CAME, watching Jayden and Lauren say good-bye with a smile. She walks and stands next to Jayden when the other Rangers arrive. When Antonio and Mia finish saying what they're doing, Kira tries not to gag. When Kevin says that he's trying out for the Olympics, Kira says," You're definitely the man for it. After all we've been through together, you can do it." When Emily and Mike say what they're doing, Kira participates in the eye-brow raising. Then Antonio says, "Two more things. I'm going to stay here after my world tour is done." Then Kira says, "That's great!" Then Antonio speaks again. "What are you doing, Kira?" Kira says, "I'm going to stay here, in case the Nighloks ever attack again. " After everyone leaves, she mysteriously melts out of sight. When Mentor shows the guitar and says, "That way I can teach you to have some ''fun", Kira walks out from behind the pillars with her guitar, and says, "Yeah, you could use a break. Come on." Jayden walks up to Kira, and they kiss, a real kiss on the lips, and then they sit and play the Power Ranger theme, and Kira has the last word of the show. "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever," she says, as the view turns skyward into sun. RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER! Holiday Special Appearances In Party Monsters, she makes several appearances in Nighloks flashbacks, and several times Sanzu River water is needed to calm the Nighloks down at the memory of Kira. In Christmas Together, Friends Forever, she notices that Jayden's happy, and smiles at him several times before shuddering when Mia mentions her cookies. Jayden, as Mia notices, is flirting rather noticeably with Kira as the two of them hang ornaments on Mike's ears and stick bows on him.In Trickster Treat, she is the only one NOT affected by Trickster's tricks. She snaps the other Rangers out of it and they fire the Cobra Sting into Trickster's neck, instantly killing him and destroying him. In Stuck on Christmas, she helps Kevin fix the wires that Gred malfunctioned the Megazord with. Jayden is seen with his arm around Kira's shoulder most of the time, implying that they are dating. Clash of the Red Rangers Kira is in Clash of the Red Rangers and she is first seen with the Rangers, at the Shiba House. She nearly gets crushed by the car until Jayden pulls her back. She says, "What are you doing?" To Scott when he takes out the Grinders for her. She is standing next to Kevin and nods her head along with Mike when Kevin says that they shouldn't just trust Scott. She basically stands with the boys in this movie ALOT. Scott also tries to flirt with her, resulting in her rolling her eyes whenever he's around. She is also transported to the RPM Rangers' dimension with the other Rangers. Power Rangers Megaforce Kira is in the Legend War dream that Troy has in Mega Mission, and in the Command Center, her figure is there, next to Jayden's figure. In He Blasted Me with Science, her figure is frequently seen in shots of the Command Center. In Going Viral, her figure's helmet, in one shot, is goofed and the producers put Trini's helmet on her instead. In Stranger Ranger, her Ranger figure is strangely seen holding a Spin Sword. Super Megaforce She appears in Samurai Surprise along with Jayden, however, she appears with Mentor Ji, with Jake checking her out. In the cafe, she says,"If you lose your temper, you lose yourself, and you've already lost the battle." When the boys recognize her, she nods and orders a froyo. She disappears along with Jayden, and at the end, she says,"We've done pretty well in the past 20 years, huh?" and kisses Jayden on the cheek. She rides behind Jayden as they ride off. She also appears in Spirit of the Tiger, helping Casey at the zoo. She recognizes Jake and Emma and helps them train with Casey. When Casey recognizes the morpher, she laughs and high fives Casey. At the end, she nods to Jake and Emma and disappears with Casey. It is assumed she went back to Panorama City. Appearance Kira is a beautiful girl of 18 years old with long, French-braided dark hair, tan skin, and eyes that change color, but primarily stay amber, gold, or green. Her looks are said to attract male attention, such as the instances with Spike, Bulk, and even Jayden, whom she likes back, although this is however, not revealed until the the 18th episode of Super Samurai, Evil Reborn. She is usually wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt, but in There Go The Brides and the end of Samurai Forever, she wears a dark purple dress with black leggings, her dark purple combat boots, her Polartec jacket, and her charm bracelet. Personality Kira has a tough personality, but it is revealed she wants to protect her family and friends so she doesn't lose them. Sometimes, around Jayden, she has a happy personality, but she is VERY dangerous. To her enemies, at least. She is a nice girl though, and is willing to help anyone and is determined to save the world from the Nighloks. She can fight like a demon, but she is very kind to her friends, and would risk or even sacrifice her life for her friends and family, including Mentor Ji. Plus, she's had a crush on Jayden since they were twelve years old. Trivia * Her symbol,(http://www.japanese.about.com/blkod174.htm) is the kanji for snow. * She has a major crush on Jayden Shiba, which he reprocicates. * Kira's name in early scripts was Rose, which is the name of the Pink Overdrive Ranger. * Kira is partially based off of Trini and Kira from Dino Thunder. * Kira was born in Panaroma City, California. * After Super Samurai is over, she starts dating Jayden Shiba. * Antonio stays in the Shiba House too, and of course keeps up his habit of fishing. * Although you'd have to look closely, Kira, in her closet, has the 11 costumes of Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy from Trick or Treat and Life's a Masquerade respectively. * Kira is seen to have a folder with the Dino Thunder symbol on it on her desk, open to a picture of Trent and some scribblings in french writing. * Kira is French-Italian. Her ancestry includes Welsh immigrants who came to Japan. * Kira's full name is Kira Christina Ford. * Kira is like Reyna from The Heroes of Olympus series, and BOTH girls get their guy, Jayden for Kira, and Jason for Reyna. * Kira is a master at using the fan, even though the fan, (Sky Fan) is Mia's weapon. * Kira sings all of Kira Ford's songs from Dino Thunder, including "Patiently". * Kira, in present time, is eighteen. * Kira's birthday is December 16th. * Kira's Shogun Mode is used in the show second-most to Jayden, with a total of 5 times. * Kira's Cobra Disc can make any number of Disc Cannons, like in Stroke of Fate, when the Cobra Disc could make the 11-disc cannon, to be able to use the Shark Disc AND the Octo Disc against Serrator to destroy his small form, not his Mega form. * Her Cobra Sword is able to poison any Nighlok, like Splitface, or any Moogers. * Kira is tied as third Ranger, along with Antonio, who can play the guitar, after Kimberly Ann Hart from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Kira Ford from Dino Thunder. * Kira is also tied with Antonio as fourth Ranger who can sing, along with Kimberly (again), Aisha Campbell, and Kira from Dino Thunder. * Kira's Super Samurai mode is used in the episodes Evil Reborn, The Sealing Symbol, and Samurai Forever. * She is nearly killed in every single episode. * She and Jayden are the only couple in the Power Rangers universe to start dating after the show ends, with cameo appearances in the Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce team-up episodes. See Also Kira-Jayden Relationship - Category:Ranger Category:Violet Ranger Category:Purple Ranger